Freedom Is Earned Through Blood
by HannahMariexoxo
Summary: AU/AH Ancient Rome. Caroline is a Senator's daughter who just arrived in Rome to meet her betrothed a young rising political star Tyler Lockwood. However on her way to Rome she stops at her childhood best friend's (Katherine) villa where she meets the gladiator Klaus. Klaroline Kalijah LOOSELY based on Spartacus: Blood and Sand.
1. Pilot

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first story. Its LOOSLEY based on Spartacus: Blood and Sand. **

**Caroline is a Senator's daughter who just arrived to meet her betrothed a young rising political star Tyler Lockwood. However on her way to Rome she stops at her childhood best friend's (Katherine) Ludus where she meets the champion Klaus. Klaroline Kalijah **

**Enjoy,**

**Hannah**

He collapsed on top of her completely drained after the last round of mind-blowing sex. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their sweaty bodies tangled together. He carefully pulled away from her ravenous lips and rolled to the side pulling her to across his chest. Both panted heavily trying to recover from the strenuous activities of the afternoon. He gently pulled her long brown curls back and laid a tender kiss to her temple.

They were both enveloped in a delicate silence not wanting to ruin this perfect moment.

"I need to get up and prepare for Caroline's visit," Katherine sighed as she moved her head further into his strong broad shoulder. "You must return before anyone notices."

"If anyone questions where I am sure you will be able to put a stop to it domina," he smiled knowing how she hated when he used her title.

With a groan she got up from the bed and began to dress herself again. He followed her lead and slowly sat up in the bed. Once she was completely dressed she slowly and seductively strutted towards him. She slowly sat in his lap straddling his large muscular thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

"You are distracting me from my duties and you need to go back to your training before my husband notices," she whispered the harsh reality.

He solemnly nodded and they both got up from the bed. He quickly gathered his clothes and redressed while she attempted to fix her hair. He came up behind her slowly pressing his body into hers, and kissing her shoulder.

"How is Harrison, Katerina?" he whispered into her ear.

Harris was their one-year old son. Of course Katherine's husband, Damon, was oblivious to that fact. As soon as Harris was born Katherine know who his father was. Harris and Elijah shared the same beautiful brown eyes and strong jaw. Damon just claimed Harris favored his mother. Harris was the spitting image of his father and had her brown curly hair.

"He's perfect just like his father," she smiled back.

"And his mother" he mumbled between kisses.

She turned around in his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder for a few moments.

"You need to go before Damon returns," she pleaded pulling away from him.

"As you wish Katerina. I love you," he said as he stole another passionate kiss and took his leave back to the Ludus.

She couldn't help but melt every time he used her birth name. Damon had changed her name when they got married in order to make her fit into the shallow and fickle Roman society.

Suddenly she heard crying from the next room that brought her out of her thoughts. Harris was awake.

The next day Katherine woke early to prepare for her best friend's visit. Damon insisted everything was perfect.

She took out her most expensive dress and ordered her slaves to intricately braid her hair. She made sure there was enough wine and food. This one visit was costing a small fortune. Damon desperately impress the Senator's daughter.

Caroline, Katherine and her twin sister Elena had grown up together. They were inseparable until Caroline's father was given a very prestigious position. Now he was a Senator, and he was bringing Caroline to Rome to introduce her to Tyler Lockwood. Tyler is to be her husband within a few months.

Caroline is being used as a player in her father's quest for power. Similar to her own situation. Katherine had never loved Damon. Her marriage was a way to move up in society. Women were their father's property to sell and use as they please.

Katherine didn't want this life for Caroline. Katherine luckily found solace in her relationship with Elijah and their son. But Caroline could be miserable for the rest of her life.

She slowly opened the door to Harris' room. She watched her precious son sleep for a few moments. Before slowly rubbing his back until he woke up. One Harris was fully awake She picked her young son up and began humming to him softly. She got him dressed in the finest robe he had and prepared him for the day's events.

"Kat!" a typically cheery Caroline yelled as she ran from the carriage.

Caroline slowed down to envelope her friend into a close hug. The kissed each other's cheeks. Then Caroline noticed the baby in the slave's arms who must have been Harris. Caroline immediately picked the child up and started her high-pitched baby talk.

"He's beautiful" she beamed as she kissed his chubby cheek. Harris returned her smiled and cooed at the woman cuddling him. She couldn't help but smile at the exchange between two of the people she loved most in the world.

"Thank you Caroline," Damon replied seeming uninterested in the baby. "How was the journey?"

Caroline audibly sighed. "Terribly boring!" she exclaimed.

"And I hope the Senator is in good health," he inquired.

"He is even more dull than the journey. But the Senator is fine," Caroline looked at him obviously annoyed. "Let's move onto more mannered subjects, like your gladiators. Katherine I want the full tour."

**And so it begins… definite Klaroline in the next chapter be patient. Please REVIEW! I want all opinions good or bad **

**Have a wonderful weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed my story. The response means so much to me. **

**I know the first chapter was a little rough. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested. You must share a love for Vampire Diaries, Spartacus, sex and violence. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Good or bad I want all the help I can get. Let me know what you would like to see more of and what can I improve.**

**Also, this is a historical fictional story. I do not under any circumstance believe slavery is ok. IT'S NOT! This is just a story. **

**To make it clear here are the relationships so far:**

**-Katherine and Elijah – Lovers, one son Harrison**

**-Katherine and Damon- Married**

**-Harrison- biological son of Katherine and Elijah, legal son of Damon and Katherine**

**-Senator William and Liz- married, one daughter Caroline**

**-Caroline, Elena and Katherine – Childhood BFFs**

**-Caroline and Tyler – engaged (arranged)**

**There are more to come!**

**Love,**

**Hannah**

Katherine led Caroline who was still enchanted with the child in her arms to the balcony over looking the Ludus. All of the gladiators were training in the mid day heat. Katherine immediately noticed Elijah training with his younger brother Kol. The sweat glistening off his toned body as he shielded against Kol's blow. She leaned against the railing of the balcony distracted with the beautiful specimen beneath her.

Harris started to fuss in Caroline's arms bringing her out of her daydream. Katherine turned to take the child, but Caroline started to calm him by humming a beautiful melody.

"You are wonderful with him," she smiled at the two. "When will you and Tyler have one of your own?"

Caroline stopped her humming and gave her a distressed look.

"I haven't even met him yet Kat. What if...what if I hate him or he doesn't want me?" Caroline whispered.

"How could he not want you? You are beautiful, kind and strong. You are a Senator's daughter. Any man would have to be crazy to not want you," she comforted by stroking her friends arm. "I had the same thoughts about Damon before we married. You will learn to love him. And if not you will love any children he gives you."

Caroline nodded resigning herself to her pending engagement.

"When will you meet him?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at the games in honor of my father. He will be sitting with us during the games," Caroline answered without any excitement.

"Elena and I will both be at the games. I have four gladiators participating tomorrow. Our Champion is even in the Primus," she said trying to change the subject.

"Ahh yes which one is this champion I have heard so much about?" Caroline asked excitedly. "I have heard of many respectable women willing to throw themselves in his way."

"You see the tall blonde man fighting with two swords? That is our Champion, Klaus of Britannia," she giggled at her friend. "The two with brown hair to the left of him are his brothers."

"There are truly no finer gladiators in the empire," Caroline giggled.

~K+C~

Harris once again fussed in her arms. She looked to Katherine who smiled and took the boy from her.

"Someone is in need of his afternoon nap," Katherine said as she kissed his head then passed him to her slave.

Caroline turned to the gladiators. She couldn't help, but watch the titans beneath her feet. It was one thing to see them in the arena, and another to see them so close. The one called Klaus moved with strength and ferocity of a caliber she had never witnessed. He truly was the undefeated Champion of Rome. A title all gladiators would sacrifice everything for.

She had heard stories of his impressive victories. Once he severed a head from its body with one blow and the head landed in the crowd. She even heard he had killed seven men in one match.

He and his brothers were rumored to be apart of an army of men from Britannia who were captured when Rome conquered the northern lands. The several hundred captured men were thrown against each other in the arena. Klaus, Kol and Elijah were the last to survive their execution. They all refused to kill their brothers. Six trained gladiators were put into the arena to end the lives of the insolent Brothers of Britannia. But the brothers killed all the men. They were sold into slavery as gladiators. Damon was lucky enough to have the ear of her father in order to purchase these legends of the arena.

Her father had often spoken of the Klaus saying, he stood over all other men and had no equal. She had never believed the tales until this day seeing him in his prime. In the arena, he had won his freedom from the bonds of servitude many times over, but refused to leave. Killing was his only pleasure.

Many women claimed he only got off at the sight of the mangled bodies of his kills. But the whores probably couldn't please him. She idly wondered what his lean toned body would feel like between her thighs and his cock inside of her.

Katherine came to stand next to her trying to see what she so longingly gazed at.

"It seems the proper Roman women has eyes for a slave," Katherine teased as she pointed to Klaus.

Her cheeks ran red. Katherine was right a Senator's daughter did not have these kinds of thoughts especially not about a slave. She was in the highest stratus of Roman society. She had a fiancé after all. She silently prayed for Tyler to be as good looking.

Caroline had noticed her friend's loving stealing glances at the Champion's brother, Elijah, all afternoon. Caroline studied his face closely. She had seen his face before she was sure of it. But Caroline would have remembered seeing any of the Brothers of Britannia. Then it all made sense where she recognized the man.

"I only gawk at the legend before me," she whispered. "I see your affections for his brother have become more physical in nature."

Katherine looked distressed and shocked at her remark. Katherine had always been one for breaking the rules. She had many men before her marriage to Damon and enjoyed the spoils of her conquests. Kat often drank copious amounts of wine and had a sharp cruel tongue. She had been cast out of the elite society as a young woman. Her father paid Damon a large sum to accept her as a bride. Since her marriage Caroline had not heard any gossip about her horrendous behavior. Many had thought she had finally settled down with Damon. When Harris was born everyone was sure Katherine would finally be the demur beauty her sister was. Obviously marriage had not taken such a drastic affect.

"So it is true," she said a little taken aback.

"How did you know?" Katherine questioned with venom in her voice.

"You cannot seriously claim Harris is Damon's son when he resembles his father so closely," she whispered then winked. "Do not trouble yourself, I will shall keep your secret. We are sisters after all."

"Wine!" Katherine yelled at her servant. "I need a drink."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hoped you all enjoyed it. The games will be in the next chapter. It will also be from the boys' perspective.**

**Have a wonderful rest of your weekend!**

**Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. School's kicking my butt and I got really busy with life. OMG KLAROLINE HAD SEX! I literally died. My whole family thinks I'm insane.**

**Ok without further annoying babbling from me here is Chapter 3.**

**Please sign the Klaroline petition:**

petitions/cw-klaroline-fans-need-your-help?share_id=MgxELwNbTX&utm_campaign=signature_receipt&utm_medium=email&utm_source=share_petition

**Enjoy!**

**Hannah**

It had taken the better part of the morning to get all four gladiators, the slaves, the guards, Dominus, Domina, Harris and Domina's friend ready for the games. To him it was just simply routine. After close to seventy-five games in the arena Klaus was ready to begin the journey into the heart of the city. He enjoyed preparing his armor and working out any of his nerves on his brothers. He couldn't wait to get to the Arena.

His nephew Harris had other plans. Dominus was currently holding the screaming child while Domina and her friend were finishing their hair. Klaus, his brothers, and his best friend Stefan were standing behind the gate with chains and under guard waiting to get into the carriages that would take then to the games. He looked to Elijah and saw him tense when he saw Dominus holding his crying son. With ultimate control Elijah breathed deeply and watched another man comfort Harris.

He hated seeing that look of disgust on Elijah's face. Moments with his son were few and far between. When Dominus had business in town Domina tried to persuade to leave her and the child in the villa so she could see Elijah. He hates the way Domina toys with his brother, but since Harris was born she has become a more concerned parent and lover.

Just then Katherine rescued Harris from Damon. Softly cooing to the still crying child. Her friend followed and helped caring for Harris. Soon the cries stopped all together.

Klaus and the other slaves were warned to never look the young blonde woman in the eye. He had heard she was a Senator's daughter and a very prestigious guest. He had been stealing glances at her since she arrived.

She was truly a Venus. Her perfect gold locks were curled into a shining halo that framed her face. He had never seen such a perfect creature. Her body was long and toned. The blue dress she wore wrapped her body in gentle caress. She had an innocence about her that somehow made her even more desirable.

From what Elijah had told him about the visitor her name was Caroline and she had grown up with Katherine and her twin sister Elena. She was in Rome to formally meet her fiancé, Senator Tyler Lockwood. Klaus couldn't help but be jealous that this beauty belonged to the pathetic excuse for a man.

To celebrate his election to the office of senator ordered a long day of games. He ordered the execution of his countrymen by pitting them against each other in the arena. He and his brothers her lucky enough to be spared by Senator Will Forbes, Caroline's father.

The slaves gossiped about how Caroline has the highest position in Roman society and a large fortune. She was the sole heiress of an old wealthy family. It was obvious from the jewels that adorned her hair and neck. Her possessions were finer than any he had seen even on Domina.

Klaus had many women over the years and even more so since he became the Champion of Rome. It was a wide spectrum. He had as many prostitutes as he had rich wealthy Roman women.

The ladies got into the largest carriage with their servants. Dominus got into the one behind them with his servants with a scowl on his face. And the guards moved the gladiators into the last.

~K+C~

Elijah looked out the small window in the carriage. He hated the fights now. Ever since Harrison was born he viewed every fight as a risk to himself and his family. He might not ever see his beloved son and Katerina.

He didn't care about the women or fame like his younger brothers. All he wanted to do is to win enough money to buy himself out of slavery and provide a life for the woman he loved and his son.

To him these games couldn't be over soon enough. Because of Caroline's visit he hasn't seen Katerina or Harrison in four days. He couldn't stand the withdrawal.

Elijah liked to believe he had ultimate self-control but Katerina was his addiction. He had tried to shake her several times, but found it was impossible. He drove her insane and he liked it. It was a twisted, painful and beautiful love. He thought he would never love anyone or anything more than his Katerina. Then Harrison was born and he thought his heart would burst from the amount of love he bore for the both of them.

The carriage suddenly jerked to a stop drawing him out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" Kol wondered.

Elijah moved to get out of the carriage to see what the delay was about when a guard stopped him and ordered to sit back down. Then Stefan looked out the small carriage window.

"It's Domina," He stated and Elijah's jaw clenched. "She must be sick."

"Looks like we know what Elijah was in the villa for," Kol joked as he nudged his older brother.

She couldn't be pregnant again. They had been carful every time. They weren't ready for another child. And they definitely couldn't risk it. If Damon knew Katerina had his child she and the child would be sentenced to death.

If she isn't pregnant what could possibly be wrong with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

They had finally reached the arena in the center of the city. Caroline was now holding a sleeping Harris in her arms. She waited for Katherine who was still dizzy to exit the carriage. One of the slaves brought her some water and escorted her to the entrance. Caroline got up very slowly and gently exited the carriage careful not to wake the sleeping child. She dutifully followed Katherine and Damon into the entrance.

The gladiators followed behind them in chains and escorted by guards. She quickly snuck a look back at them. Klaus was even more attractive at this distance. But the look of him in chains didn't fit well with his persona, it almost made her sad.

Suddenly Harris began to squirm in her arms. She cuddled him into her chest. He cooed happily and reached for the man behind her. She realized Harris wanted Elijah. His small plump little arms reached and clawed for his father. He was once again beginning to fuss. Caroline quickly distracted him with her sapphire necklace before Damon noticed.

She took longer strides in order to catch up to Katherine who still looked ill. Katherine was skinnier than normal and very pale. Once they entered the arena Damon turned to talk to the man who she assumed was in charge.

"Caroline!" yelled a familiar voice.

Elena came running towards her enveloping her and Harris in a hug. Caroline awkwardly returned the hug when Katherine joined in. The three women were giggling like they were still seven years old.

When they all recovered Elena took Harris out of her grasp and showered her nephew with kisses.

"Caroline you are even more beautiful than I remember," a masculine voice crooned.

She turned around to see Stefan, Elena's husband and one of her best friends. She ran into his open arms.

"Thank you for being here, I don't think I can meet Tyler on my own," she whispered.

Stefan just nodded knowing how nervous she is. Damon then called Stefan and Elena over to talk about business. Katherine walked towards the group to retrieve her son from Elena. But Damon grabbed her arm forcefully and said whispered something in her ear. Katherine stepped back obviously scared and just nodded simply. Caroline had never her friend scared of anything before. Katherine picked up Harris and walked slowly over to Caroline.

"We need to go," she whispered then turned to the guard and ordered them to follow her. Caroline quickly followed her friend watching as she tried to hold back tears from falling. She couldn't believe Katherine was letting herself be subjected to that kind of treatment.

Katherine led them through a long, damp, poorly lit tunnel. Once they reached the end she could see a man sitting at a table with a few papers, and behind him many small cells that held men and large animals for the games. Caroline could feel her eyes burn with tears at the sight of them knowing many would not return.

Katherine passed Harris off to Caroline and strode up to the man at the desk confidently.

Caroline could hear the man saying he wanted to speak to Damon and that a senators daughter should not be down there.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Caroline interjected with the all prowess her position had taught her and giving Harris back to Katherine. "We have four gladiators for the games and they each require a holding cell until their turn in the arena. If you are unable to provide that service I'm sure my fiancé Senator Lockwood or my father Senator Forbes would love to discuss the issue with you."

The man simply nodded. She pulled out 20 gold coins and tossed them on the table.

"I believe this will cover the cost," she said giving him her signature bitch look.

She could hear Katherine and the gladiator named Kol chuckling behind her. Then the man gave Katherine instructions on how to get to the holding cells and handed her the keys. Katherine then gave the guards orders to go back to Damon and tell him that they would meet him in the Senator's box.

Once they had left Katherine told the gladiators and Caroline to follow her. They walked back to the holding cells. She turned and unlocked them from their chains leaving Elijah for last.

Elijah took Harris from her kissing the top of his son's head. Caroline watched the exchange between her best friend and her family. Katherine and Elijah shared a short but passionate kiss and just held each other. Caroline felt her heart expand a little seeing how happy Katherine was and wishing things could change.


End file.
